Star Trek the Next Generation: The Djinn
by Narek
Summary: What if there is a Q race we didn't know about, here's what happens.


Enterprise and the Djinn

Star Trek Fanfiction

Captain's Log Stardate 6367336.6: The Enterprise is on its way to the Malora system, but so far in route we have come across a chest floating across the galaxy. We have beamed it aboard and are currently studying it in one of the science laboratories.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his first officer Commander William Riker walked into the science lab to check on the progress. Once there, they found Councillor Deanna Troi, Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge and Lt. Commander Data working to decipher the ancient markings that were on the chest.

"What have you got so far?" Picard asked Data who held a tricorder in his hand.

"So far sir we have not been able to identify these markings," Data replied.

"Have you figured out what's in it?" Riker asked.

"No sir we haven't, do you think we should open it," Geordi replied.

"Yes, I suggest we do, but bring it to the conference room and ask Mr. Worf to accompany us, just in case," Picard replied.

Later, just as Picard asked himself, Riker, LaForge, Troi, Worf and Data went in the conference room. The chest itself was on the conference table and they all surrounded it. The first attempt to open it was not successful, so Data was asked to try and open it. Data found it easy to open and as he did a cloud of smoke appeared. They all choked and coughed but when the smoke cleared, they found themselves not alone. Standing, brushing himself off, was an odd looking man with very old clothes and when he saw them, he smiled.

"Your wishes," he said patting his chest twice with his hands, "my command." Worf, startled, drew his phaser and pointed it at the stranger. The stranger then looked at Worf and his phaser and smiled.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that . . .fish," he replied and magically, in Worf's hand, instead of a phaser was a fish that he quickly dropped. He growled and was about to leap at the stranger when Picard came to his senses.

"Worf, no!" he shouted and Worf stopped in his tracks. Picard then turned back to the stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"Well . . .some people call me good, some call me evil and others call me just God or the Devil, but you can call me Djinn," he said.

"Djinn?" Picard asked, confused. The stranger just looked annoyed.

"Well, in laminas terms, so you can all understand it, I am a genie." The crew just looked either confused or shocked.

"As in three wishes, genie?" Riker asked.

"No, as in one wish for each of you who was present during the opening of my chest."

"A wish for each of us?" Geordi asked.

"Isn't that what I said," the genie replied. He then disappeared and reappeared by Picard's side, much to the crew's shock.

"So, let's get this show on the road," the genie replied, "what will be your wish, mon-captain?" Picard walked away from him and turned to face his crew.

"Until we know more about you, no one makes any wishes, that's an order," Picard replied and the Djinn stamped his foot in frustration.

"Fine, be that way, but be warned, I'm not leaving until all wishes are made and I should let you know, I'm loud, obnoxious, I go wherever I'm not wanted and I make outrageous claims like I invented the question mark, so you'd better be sure you know what your dealing with." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Picard was just annoyed.

"Computer, where is the Djinn currently located?" he asked.

"The Djinn is located in Ten Forward," the computer replied.

"Mr. Data, since you are the only one who I am sure would not make an accidental wish in the Djinn's presence, myself included, would you mind keeping an eye on him," Picard replied.

"Certainly, sir," Data replied and he got up and left.

"Well, I suppose this meeting is over," Picard replied and everyone in attendance went back to their work.

In Ten Forward, Data saw the Djinn at the bar, pounding on it and asking for more drinks. Data went up to him and asked him to stop, but he just asked him if that was a wish and Data told him no, so the Djinn kept doing what he was doing. Many of the patrons left, but Data kept trying to ask him to stop and after awhile he did and then he disappeared again and Data went to go look for him.

Meanwhile, Picard was in his ready room when most unexpectedly and uninvited, Q, showed up. Although, this time he looked worried. When asked why he was here Q asked him if a Djinn was aboard and Q actually got frightened when Picard said yes. He then asked Picard how many needed to wish and Picard told him all who was in the room when the chest was opened. Q told him not to make a wish, or the universe would be doomed. Picard asked him to explain, so Q told him that the Djinn were actually Q's. They were cursed to only being able to use their powers to grant wishes. Q explained that if everyone makes a wish, he will be freed of the curse and he will have what he wants most. Picard then inquired more about this and Q went on. He told him that this particular Q tried to rule the Q Continuum, so he gained followers and almost succeeded, but when he failed, they cursed him and bound all the others that had followed him. Then he was put in the chest and sent into space. After having that, Picard went onto the bridge with Q in tow. There was distrust, but Picard told them it was okay. Right then, the Djinn showed up and took one look at Q and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't W," he said, sarcastically. Before Q could do anything, the Djinn waved his hand and Q disappeared. They asked him what he did to him and he just said, he sent him back to his continuum. He now only needs his six wishes and he will have enough power to make the universe his. The crew still would not make their wishes, so he said that he had ways in making them wish. At first, he turned to Riker and smiled as he lifted him up in a choke grip. Deanna screamed for him to stop and he asked if that was a wish and after a little while and more choking from Riker, she said yes and he stopped. Laughing, he said now that her wish was done, he made her disappear and Riker asked where she was. He said to wish it and he said no, so he gave him a taste of her pain that she was going through, so in a moment of panic, he asked to see where she was. After grinning at him, Riker disappeared too. He then turned to everyone else, but his eyes settled on Worf. After a moment of silence a broad grin spread over the Djinn's face.

"I heard that," he said and then Worf fell over and someone went over to him and said that he was dead. When Picard asked what happen, Djinn said that he had read his mind and he had asked to see all the famous Klingon warriors. So, Djinn sent him to the after life where he could meet them. After that, people tried to stop him, but he was too powerful. He then turned to Picard and Data. When Picard would not wish, the Enterprise began to malfunction and he said every life on this ship would die if he did not wish. Seeing that he had no choice, he decided to wish to save the ship and after Djinn did his thing, the ship was fine. Finally, Djinn turned to Data and told him to wish and to his shock Data said that he would wish. Picard tried to warn him not to, but the moment he saw the look in his eyes, he knew that he had a plan, so he let him say his wish. Data then turned to the Djinn, who was smiling.

"I wish the Enterprise had never come across the chest," Data said and the Djinn stopped smiling. Instead, he got angry and then after a moment he even laughed.

"Well, I always knew that you would be my downfall, you not being human and all, but there are always more chances." With that, he looked to everyone and left. He disappeared and they all found themselves exactly where they had been before finding the chest, but with no memories of what transpired. Data seemed to be the only one who remembered and he steered them away from the chest and it floated away from the Enterprise, leaving Data to explain to everyone what could have been a great disaster.


End file.
